


"Ladies Man"

by lesverymiserables



Series: 30 Day Fiction Challenge [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 30 day fanfic challenge, Gen, Geography, that's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac suffers through 3rd period geography (in more ways than 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ladies Man"

Courfeyrac looked at the clock.

 _Feck,_ he thought, _30 more minutes til lunch._  

Geography was Courfeyrac's least favourite class and he counted the seconds until he could leave. It wasn't that the subject was terrible, although it was, it was that none of his friends had taken it for their socials elective.

Enjolras, of course, took political science, and Grantaire followed him like a puppy. Jehan was in History of Literature, Combeferre took Philosophy, Bossuet and Joly took economics because they'd heard it was a guaranteed 'A'. Feuilly dove into World History because their was an entire unit on Poland. Eponine and Cosette took Women's Studies with Bahorel. Marius had tried to get into that last one, but it was full so he was stuck in Law with Mr. Javert. Courfeyrac had only ended up in Geography because he'd waited too long to choose and his options were Geography or wait until next year to take it. The latter of which he definitely didn't want – who enjoyed spending their senior year with a bunch of junior tools?

Anyway, he was stuck in geography whether he liked it or not. And the class might have been survivable if someone was willing to answer his text messages. But no, everyone else was off enjoying their classes. Well, except Grantaire, but R wouldn't text in class because he didn't want Enjolras to know that he hated Political Science, because then he would ask why he was in the class and however obvious it was to everyone else, Enjolras was still obtuse to the fact that Grantaire was hopelessly in love with him.

Trying to break out of his boredom, Courfeyrac looked around the room. He hoped that an object would pop out and be interesting enough to hold his attention for at least a few minutes. He didn't find quite what he was looking for, but he did lock eyes with someone unfamiliar. She had long brown hair, in a fancy-looking braid over her shoulder. Her eyes were blue and the makeup she was wearing didn't look like the other girls. Courf assumed she must be trying to do a “fifties-throwback” or something. She had a touch of purple, paint? He thought, on her cheek and his hand instinctively moved up, like he was going to reach to wipe it off her face. That hand gesture brought them both back to reality and they each looked away.

 _Feck, that was embarrassing. How am I supposed to make it through,_ he glanced at the clock, _25 minutes of this class? THERE ARE STILL 25 MINUTES LEFT??_

The situation was made more difficult, and a hell of a lot funnier, by the straining he currently felt against his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my regular stuff, but I wanted to try something lighter :) let me know what you think?


End file.
